They Always Get in the Way
by yoli
Summary: Spot has never feared rebellion of his newsies. But what happens when his right-hand-man Blinker turns on him
1. Default Chapter

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the newsies (unfortunately). **

 I hope you enjoy my first fanfic, I'm sorry if you don't, but I will try again even if you hate it.  Please R&R.

They Always Get in the Way of Things 

Spot had always been there for Jack and his newsies.  Will Jack risk his life for Spot?

            Every couple of years one of them would come.  One of the Brooklyn newsies who thought they were more powerful, more powerful then the infamous Spot Conlyn.  They would challenge Spot to a fight, occasionally they would even have a few renegade newsies backing them up.  But they all lost eventually.  Spot wasn't even worried when he found out about a challenge, he knew he could beat anyone, and it was true.  Spot never feared the rebels, until Blinker, his best friend, turned on him.

            "Hows it goin' Blinker," I shouted.  Blinker was my best friend and every night with our hard earned dimes we would go out to Big Tony's bar on the West side to have some shots.  Blinker walked over with his new girl, Milla.  Blinker and I had our share of girls but this one his seemed intent on keeping.  She was pretty little thing with a sweet demeanor, she and Blinker had been together about a month now, and they appeared to be real happy.  "Pretty good, hows bouts you Spottie boy," Blinker shouted across the bar.

"Nobody calls me Spottie boy, nobody," I jokingly said as we spit shaked.

"Eh, nobody except for me," he said as we downed our first shot.

            We got ourselves pretty trashed that night.  And despite her seemingly "good girl" appearance Milla drank more then her share.  Blinker and Milla, were uh, how shall I put this……….tongue-tied when I announced I was going to leave.  Snapping back into reality Milla looked at the clock and exclaimed, "O shit lodging house curfew is in five minutes!"

            "I could walk ya home," I suggested.  And before Blinker could disagree Milla grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door.  "I've had my eye on you for awhile," she crooned.  She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a kiss.

"Not bad, not bad at all," I thought.

Well, this is my first fanfic so please R&R, I hope you like it.  Hugs to Keza, Falco, and Myla.  Waffles for all who review.  Hee hee thank you Sophie for teaching me how to do this.  And to Gabi well I hate to break this to her but she will never ever have him, he told me so while he was hiding from my parents in the closet.


	2. The crap hits the fan

****to clear up any confusion the person who was kissing Milla was SPOT! Are u happy now myla?  Thank u reviewers lurv u dearly but I would appreciate moooooore!!!

I cant wait until I can get in me jim jams tonight, they are so comfortable.  Well anyways enjoy****** o and I am sorry about spelling "conlyn" that way instead of "Conlon"

Also I don't put in the accents in because my personal belief is that it does more harm then good.

            Wow this Milla girl was erm aggressive.  We kept making out for a time until I saw Blinker.  "O shit," I thought as he saw us.

"What the Fuck do u think you are doing Spot?!" screamed Blinker

"Calm down Blinker you know how I get when Im smashed," I retorted

            "How you get?  HOW YOU GET!  I'll tell you how you get!! You get to be a fuckin' bastard when your smashed…….actually you're a bastard all the time!"

            "Where are you going with this Blinker!?"

            "My god Spot, you really don't get it do you?  I am sick of being second in line.  I'm sick of you using me.  I could be just as fuckin powerful as you.  I could be even more powerful!  I really liked this girl Spot, and this was the last straw!  You betta be ready for one hell of a fight, be cause my god I am going to give you a run for your money!"  Blinker shouted as he stomped into an alley way.

            Milla (that witch) had somehow slipped away.  Man, I was in deep shit.  I sprinted in the direction that Blinker headed.  If he really planned to rebel, I had a problem


	3. mush and bumlets save spot

Hey people, hows it goin?

I hope u are liking my story so far and I really would like if I got some reviews from people who aren't my best friends(although I love those also). Right now my house my mom is making dinner and it smells really good hee hee (god im hungary) well anyways, here we go again………….

            I turned into an alley and found my head met with a swift punch, enough to  knock me out.   "Damn you Blinker,"……………………..Everything went black.

            (narrative point of view) Bumlets and Mush were walking back to the lodging house.  They just came back from a diner a few blocks away.  They realized that lodging house curfew was ascending on them, so they took a short cut they knew.  As they turned into the alley they were confronted with Spot's body lying limp on the ground.  "O shit," whispered Mush.

"You tellin' me, I sure hope he is not dead," said Bumlets

"Lets take him back to the lodging house……..NOW.

________________________________________________________________________

"What the hell is this!" said Jack

"SHHHHHHH you'll wake the fuckin city up," whispered Bumlets

"We found him crumpled in an alley all crumpled like that," said Mush

(*hahaha typo but I had to keep it in*)

"I pretty sure I know how we can wake him up," snickered Jack.

Jack lightly grabbed the cane (*Kimberly-hahaha*) firmly grasped in Spot's hand.  Jack pulled the cane out of Spot's hand he immediately shot up and threw his fist towards Jack's face.  Jack had assumed this reaction and quickly dodged the punch.

"That's the thanks I get when my newsies carry your body from and alley all the way back to the lodging house?!" said Jack

"What happened to ya Spot?" questioned Mush

"Blinker, Blinker happened to me," said Spot angrily.

"What?  I thought u guys were chums (*Carrying the Banner*)," said Jack

"Yea me too, but I guessed I pissed him off or something."

"Shit Spot, what did you do?" 

"Well there was this girl he liked and we were both smashed and I didn't think it was a big deal and……."

"You stole his girl, man Spot that is pretty bad.  What were you thinking?"

"I told you, I wasn't, I was real drunk."

"So what happened?"

"He saw us kissing and then he said something about how he was going to put up a fight, that there was gonna be trouble, big trouble he said.  Then he ran away and as I turned into an alley he punched me in the face and I blacked out."

"So what you gonna do about it"

"Guess I'se  best be going to Brooklyn in the morning and talk to my newsies about who is their _real leader."_

"Yea but not till the morning cause Spot I'm an honest guy.  And too be honest, you look like shit"


	4. Spot makes the Trip back to Brooklyn

*Hey thanks to all you reviewers (more please??)

Spot crawled out of bed at 4:30 in the morning before all the newsies were up.  He was used to it.  He pulled some trousers on over his long underwear and then pulled a blue shirt over his head.  He smushed his cap onto his head, snapped his red suspenders on and last but most important grabbed his cane.  Spot rushed past all the mumbling newsies and proceeded out of the lodging house.  He was heading for Brooklyn.

He arrived in Brooklyn at around 6 am.  His expected his newsies to being taking their morning swim as he had always made them do, a newsie had to be in peak physical condition and he prided his newsies in being the best.  When he looked towards the dock he was surprised to find that the water was completely calm there were no young boys kicking and splashing in the water.  He walked towards his lodging house, not performing his usual strut down the street it just didn't seem like the right moment.  He quietly crept into the lodging house and walked into a room full of sleeping boys.  He almost started yelling at them to wake up and then Spot realized why he was here again.  As he walked across the room as stealthily as possible he heard a startled voice.

"Who the hells is you!!" said a half-whispering newsie.  Spot easily recognized this newsie, he was one of his favorites, and Dreamer was his name on account he was the only newsie who ever thought of his life outside of newsie-dome.

"Calm the hell down it's me, Spot, and why are you guys sleeping anyways," said Spot.

"Blinker made a new rule that we have to sleep until 7 and if anyone disturbs his sleep they get toilet duty for a week."

"Since when do you listen to Blinker?"

"Well he said he was in charge and you were on a leave of absence"

"Leave of absence my ass, do people like having Blinker as leader"

"Well yea, I mean he is a little less strict then you, and he is so high energy, he makes you listen to him"

"You better watch it Dreamer.  Anyways has he changed any other rules?"

"Well no, but he made his second in command Criss-Cross"

"What? I thought Blinker hated him?"

"Blinker said you hated him"

"Well I do but c'mon the guys more a crip then a newsie.  The only reason we let him in was so he could be a double agent.  He is a rough guy, has he hurt you guys."

"Not yet, that's not to say there haven't been threats though"

"What is up with Blinker, MY GOD!!" Spot suddenly shouted.

"Shhhhh or you will…………." Dreamer let in a huge gulp and pointed to behind Spot's head.  Before Spot could understand the message he felt the sharp prick of a knife in his neck.

"What are you doing here Spotty boy," said Blinker menacingly.

"I'm just checkin up on me newsies, got a problem with that," I replied boldly.  I felt the knife dig slightly deeper into my neck.

"Ya I do Spot considering they're my newsies now.  And unless you get your sorry ass out of Brooklyn pronto there is going to be a problem, a big problem."  He dug the knife deeper until I was about to moan in pain.  With a flick of the wrist the knife was out of my neck and a small design was planted on my neck (I soon found out the shape was that of an eye).

"Get out of Brooklyn now Spot………NOW!"

The Manhattan newsies were eating at Tibby's when a dumbfounded Spot made his way over.

"Jack, he took over, Blinker took over Brooklyn," said Spot hoarsely.

"Are you fucking serious, I never thought I'd see the day," said Race, for once saying something that wasn't meant to be sarcastic.

"Blinker won't let me stay in Brooklyn.  I have a feeling he has newsies on watch making sure I'm not loitering on the streets of Brooklyn."

"Spot I don't know what to tell you.  If you need a place to stay you know you can stay with us," said Jack.

"You're playing with me right?"

"No way Spot."

"You actually think I would stay with you Jack.  I'm the leader of Brooklyn and you think I'm going to board with the Manhattan newsies.  No offense boys but I'd rather sleep on the streets (which I may end up doing he thought).  Its not that I don't like you its just I got a little bit a pride ya know?"

"O yea we know," said Race back to his usual sarcastic remarks.  Spot returned this comment with a menacing look, Race just backed up a little bit everyone was used to Spot's threats.

"Well boys I better off to find meself a place to sleep, who knows how long it will take," said Spot.  And he just walked out of Tibby's.  Jack was worried for his friend; he wasn't sure how long he would last on the streets.

Hee hee I hope you like this chappy.  Well im off to Ecuador in a few days so I won't be posting over vacation.  I'm hoping to update my Muppets story once before I leave though.  HAPPY NEW YEAR!!


End file.
